


What we carry with us

by yuuago



Category: Tistow (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: All the things left unsaid.Two poems set some time after Jack emigrates to Tistow.





	1. Winter calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I sang, would you hear it?
> 
> Veeti's unconfessed (though not unrequited) feelings about his best friend leaving.

If I sang  
stood in the winter's dark  
crying my song skyward  
would the wind lift my voice  
across this distance

would you hear it where you are  
would it find you where you are

In that bustling city  
in that bristling crowd  
would you stop in the street feeling  
cold fingers grasping your hand  
chilled lips against your cheek

would you smell snow and evergreen  
would you hear me whispering  
all the things I should have said  
all the things I didn't tell you

before you packed to go  
before you left me here

Winter feels wrong without  
your footprints next to mine  
your long shadow beside me  
your hair bright against fresh snow

I could bury my heart deep  
freeze it solid as winter ground  
or I could sing and hope you hear it  
I'd rather sing and hope you hear it

and my voice will find you  
and the wind will carry it to you  
to remind you how pines in the sun  
thread their needles with gold.


	2. Carefully packed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These thoughts of you came along, packed with all I have....
> 
> Jack's thoughts on the matter.

These thoughts of you came travelling  
packed up with all I have  
tucked carefully inside myself  
there was no getting around it  
even if this would be easier  
if I could leave you behind

I brought the soft lines of your face  
autumn leaves against your hair  
and all the times I grabbed your hand  
to pull you along with me

I also took with me  
carried to this foggy city  
all the words I would have said  
if I thought it'd do any good  
to spill my guts to you  
I'd have kissed your lips to bruising  
soft as berryskin against my teeth  
if I'd had half a chance

This new life keeps me running  
grabs me by the collar  
yanks me to attention  
sends me scrabbling to get ahead  
no time to moon over thoughts of you

Better to hide these memories  
wrapped secret and safe  
until the moment I can collapse in quiet  
close tired eyes under the sound of rain  
and dream of your hair  
wrapped around my fingers  
like rings of gold.


End file.
